An existing mobile communications system includes various radio networks, and each radio access technology has its own characteristics in aspects such as capacity, coverage, data rates, and mobility support capabilities. With continuous evolution of existing radio access technologies, new radio access technologies are emerging. They complement or overlap each other, or are integrated. At present, various solutions to consolidating multimode radio communications systems are emerging one after another. The solutions to consolidating multimode radio systems provide uniform radio services for users.
In the prior art, when a multimode terminal uses different services, a gateway on a core network side distributes service data to different radio communications systems according to service features, which, however, leads to a low utilization rate of radio resources of the multimode radio communications systems.